


Pause

by summerbutterfly



Series: MakoRin [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Companion Piece, Established Relationship, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin corners Makoto in the changing room.  Makoto has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> This was unexpected follow-up to the phone sex short, but here it is. I've looked it over, however if mistakes remain, they are mine.

They don't have time for this. Makoto knows it and he doesn't care, gasping a little as Rin pushes him into the wall.

"They're waiting," he whispers, squirming as Rin kisses up the side of his neck. His fingers dig into the paper-thin fabric of Rin's racing suit, and he's worried for a split second that it might tear, but then Rin bites down and Makoto can't breathe and he's almost hoping it does. 

Rin presses closer. "I warned you what would happen if I caught you here," he murmurs. Rin's skin is still damp. Makoto is (was) fully dressed, having had to perform the unenviable task of getting his team out of the locker room and onto the bus in under thirty minutes. He'd come back under the pretense he'd forgotten his phone, but Rin had caught his eye when he walked past and told him if he was still there when Rin got out...

"You made your choice." Rin's cool fingers slide over Makoto's sternum. Makoto squeezes his eyes shut as Rin tweaks a nipple, and then bites his lip as Rin nips him again.

"We don't have time," Makoto pleads. "We can't Rin, please!"

"If you're so concerned, then push me away." Rin's other hand trails down Makoto's stomach and slips into his pants. "Tell me no. Go ahead."

Rin is so damn arrogant. So damn confident. Makoto knows most of it is an act, but it turns him on regardless, which is the whole reason why Rin does it. He grabs Rin's wrist as Rin grabs his cock.

They pull each other closer. 

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Rin laughs against his skin. His breath is so warm, and the tip of his tongue teases Makoto's collar bone. "Mmm, you taste good tonight, Mako. I could eat you right here." 

"I hate you," Makoto moans.

"Heh. No you don't." 

"Yes, I do. You're terrible." 

The thumb of Rin's free hand brushes the tip Makoto's cock. "Terrible? I haven't even begun to be terrible, Mako-chan." Rin's smile is sharp. "But since you asked so nicely..." 

They slide down the wall. Makoto's ass winds up on a bench, and Rin is right there, on his knees, opening Makoto's pants. Makoto presses his fist against his lips as Rin, without hesitation, draws him out and licks him, pausing to tease the sensitive slit. Makoto's toes curl. He can't stop himself from whimpering, which only seems to encourage Rin to do more. 

The next thing he knows, he's in Rin's mouth. 

"Mmmmph!" Makoto tries to muffle himself. He can't be loud. He can't give them away. He's been gone too long already and it's only a matter of time before one of them comes looking for him. But his attempts at silence only make Rin suck harder, lips wet and pink as they stretch around Makoto's shaft. It's obscene, and Makoto can't stop himself from wanting it. Wanting _more_. He touches Rin's cheek. 

Rin lets go and rubs against Makoto's hand. "You like that?" he murmurs. He licks his thumb and draws a slow circle. Makoto gasps and nods, shivering as Rin teases. "Thought you might. I know I like that."

Makoto wants to ask him how he knows what he likes, but Rin does something with his index finger that makes Makoto arch his back, and then Rin goes back down, sucking Makoto with a steady rhythm. 

His fingers tangle in Rin's hair. It's soft and damp, and Makoto is hyper aware of the way it feels under his palms. Through half-closed eyes he watches Rin taste and tease, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Rin is really fucking sexy. Makoto's told him this before, but Rin's just laughed him off or teased him, or done something to distract Makoto from talking at all. Makoto wants to wonder why that is, but he can feel a warm tingling in his stomach, and he can't get enough air to gasp out Rin's name before he's coming fast and thick down the back of Rin's throat.

"Ah! Shit." Rin sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth. His grin is dark and a little naughty as he looks up to Makoto's face. "I wasn't ready for all that, Mako-chan." 

"S...sorry," Makoto stammers. He's not sure what he should do or say, so he just sits there as Rin gets to his feet.

"Don't apologize. That's what's supposed to happen." 

"Okay, but..." For the first time, Makoto notices the goosebumps on Rin's skin. "Rin, you're cold."

He reaches out, but Rin slips away. "I'm fine. Besides, I'm going to shower. I'll warm up." 

"But..." 

Rin looks back with a coy smile. Makoto cannot stop his eyes from going straight to the front of Rin's suit and he swallows hard as Rin lets his hand slide over his obvious arousal.

"But what? Go home, Makoto. Your boys are waiting. I can take it from here."

He squeezes himself and Makoto has to turn his head and get out quickly before he loses all control. He zips his pants as he makes his way out of the building, and when he reaches the bus, they're all staring, even Ama-chan. 

Makoto ducks into the nearest empty seat, barely able to hide his blush.

Nagisa's eyes appear over the seat back in front of him. "Did you find your phone?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Makoto gives Nagisa his best normal smile. "It was in my locker, but someone had come in after me and put their stuff on top of it so it took me a little while to see it. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem. I'm just glad you found it." 

Makoto expects that to be the end of things, but Nagisa's eyes don't disappear. If anything, they remain trained on Makoto until Makoto reaches up to self-consciously cover the mark he knows must be forming on his neck. Nagisa snickers. 

"Nagisa..." Makoto tries. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell." The edge of a smirk is barely visible at the corner of Nagisa's mouth. "Though the next time we compete against Rin-chan, I would recommend wearing a turtleneck, okay?"

Nagisa disappears.

Makoto's cheeks burn as he buries his face in his hands.


End file.
